


Not Without You

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Feels before the smut, Fluff, Incest, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Witches, curse, fluff after the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Dean gets hit with an aphrodisiac that will make him overheat to death in an hour if he doesn’t have sex. Sam won’t, can’t, let him die.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This request was given to me early this year and I haven’t filled until now so I’m sorry but I think that this will make up for it. I really am proud of this fic so I think all of you will too! This was my first time writing sex pollen and I think I did pretty good. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Note: I know I said that I will be posting the fics from the day before and day of but I don't have enough time today. So, I'll be posting 3 fics on Thursday. I apologize but I'm so far behind on work it's not even funny. By the way, please wish me luck on my major test tomorrow!

Day 7: Praise Kink | Body Swap | **Aphrodisiacs** | **Incest**  


* * *

  
“Dean!” Sam calls, walking through the halls of a hotel that they found out housed a witch they were hunting. A few hours previous, Dean left to watch said witch and never came back nor answered Sam’s calls. Turning down a corridor, Sam hears Dean’s voice talking.  
  
“You hear that, you witch? That’s my brother that is going to fill you with some bullets that’ll take you down real quick!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure he will but once he gets in here, he’ll be infected just as you are. You’ll both die within an hour, laying on the ground in agony. It’ll be worth dying to be able to take down the two of you after what you’ve done.” The witch threatens, chuckling coldly.  
  
Sam thinks quickly before grabbing a handkerchief that was in his pocket before holding it against his nose and mouth. Kicking the door, Sam busts into the room, quickly locates the witch, and shoots it.  
  
“Sammy, close the door!” Dean tells Sam, not wanting whatever is in the room to get out.  
  
Sam closes the door quickly before going over to Dean. Untying Dean, Sam asks, “Are you okay? What was the witch talking about me being infected?”  
  
“Well, let’s just be glad you put that handkerchief over your face.”  
  
“Dean, what did that witch infect you with?” Sam asks, finally setting Dean free.  
  
“I’ll tell you as we seal this room off. Cover vents, windows, everything that could let the air in this room get out.” Dean says, rubbing his wrists and standing up. “And, Sammy, don’t take that cloth away from your face.”  
  
“Got it.” Sam replies, going to start sealing the room off. “What are we keeping in here, Dean?”  
  
“It’s, uh, some kind of aphrodisiac. It makes whoever is infected become hotter and hotter, both in arousal and body temperature until the person overheats.” Dean reveals, checking the windows.  
  
Sam freezes, turning towards Dean. “When does that happen?”  
  
“An hour after the person becomes infected. It slows down when the person starts to... Well, you know what.” Dean answers, his breathing becoming labored. “Sam, come on. We gotta seal this room off. It diminishes after an hour.”  
  
“When did you get infected, Dean?”  
  
Dean turns toward Sam, answering, “Fifteen minutes ago. Now, help me seal this room off!”  
  
“So, we have 45 minutes to find you a person to... you know?” Sam asks, going to check the vents.  
  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Dean answers regretfully. A wave of heat and arousal washes over him, clouding his head, making Dean dizzy and sit down. “Woah.”  
  
“Dean? Dean!” Sam looks over at him before rushing to him. “Hey, hey. Look at me. Dean, you’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna find someone and you’re not gonna overheat.”  
  
“Seal off the room and then worry about me. We can’t let this get out.” Dean orders, trying but failing to even his breathing.  
  
Sam goes to finish sealing the room up, which takes another five minutes. “Alright, it’s sealed. C’mon, let’s get outta here.”  
  
Sam goes next to Dean and puts his arm over his shoulder before pulling him up. Sam goes over to the door and takes them out of the room quickly before closing the door. Going down the stairs and through the lobby, Sam leads them to the car and starts to the bunker.  
  
“Sam, you know that you can’t stop this, right?” Dean says, looking at his brother.  
  
“I can, I can save you, Dean. You’re not gonna die like this.” Sam says, looking at the road with determination but also fear in his eyes.  
  
“You can’t. It’s not as easy as you think it is.”  
  
“Then what aren’t you telling me, Dean?!”  
  
“We can’t just find a pretty lady for me. It’s different than that.”  
  
“So, we need to find you a guy? That’s probably not gonna be much more difficult, Dean.”  
  
“It has to be someone that’s...”  
  
“That’s what, Dean?!”  
  
“Someone that is close to me, alright?! But there’s no one close to me in this sense to be willing to do...you know... with me that would be able to get here in time.”  
  
Sam barely hesitates before saying, “I know someone.”  
  
“What?! Who?” Dean asks before realization dawns on him. “Sammy, _no._ No way, I am not going to force you into doing this.”  
  
“You’re not forcing me, Dean, I’m offering! Better yet, I’m telling. I won’t let you die like this and if I can do something to stop it, I’m going to do it. I don’t care what it is.”  
  
“I’m practically forcing you since you wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t for this.” Dean reasons. Sam stays silent, looking at the road in front of him. Dean’s eyebrows furrow as he realizes something. “Sammy?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Would you have wanted this if it wasn’t for this situation?”  
  
Sam hesitates before refusing, “No...”  
  
“Sam.”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, not about this. Would you ha-“  
  
“Yes! Okay? Yes, I would have! I know, it’s wrong! I’ve spent my entire life telling myself that but it’s never gone away.” Sam admits, not once looking at Dean. An uncomfortable silence settles in the car before Sam interrupts it, tears in his eyes. “You probably hate me now but I’m still doing this. I won’t- I won’t let you die, Dean. I can’t- I-“  
  
“Sam, shut up.” Dean tells his brother, making Sam’s lip tremble. “I don’t hate you, Sammy. I could never hate you, get that through your thick skull. And yeah, it is wrong, but...” A tear finally falls down Sam’s face. “I don’t understand how it could be wrong when it feels so right.”  
  
Sam quickly turns his head towards Dean, his heart pounding. “What? Dean, are you-?”  
  
“Yeah, I am. I feel the same way, Sammy. Have for a long time, longer than I’d like to admit. You’ve always been the one that I couldn’t live without and it didn’t really take long to realize that I felt more than brotherly feelings for you.” Dean admits, looking down.  
  
Sam had so many questions but decides to go with, “Then why did you refuse to let me save you?”  
  
“Because I knew that if I did let you, I wouldn’t be able to hold back my feelings. I didn’t want to ruin things between us.”  
  
“Oh, and they wouldn’t be ruined once I watched you die?!”  
  
“You would’ve survived, Sammy-“  
  
“No! I wouldn’t! Dean, I _love_ you! And not just in a brotherly way. I could never live without you, just like you couldn’t live without me. You’re it for me. I won’t _ever_  love someone the way I love you. So please, stop thinking that I could live without you!” Sam admits, feeling a weight being lifted off of his chest.  
  
Dean takes a deep breath before admitting, “I love you too, Sammy. More than you’ll ever know. So much that it scares me. I’m sorry for putting my life on the line all the time, I just...”  
  
“I know. But, you can’t do that anymore. At least not without me going with you. If you go, I go. That’s the way it is, and always will be. Deal?”  
  
“Alright, Sammy. Deal. Agh, damn it!” Dean agrees before curling into himself as a big wave of arousal burns through him.  
  
“Dean! Dean, just hold on. We’re almost there. Almost there.” Sam tells Dean, placing a hand on Dean’s back. Dean flinches from the touch, barely holding a moan back. “Dean, what-?”  
  
“If you want to get to the bunker without crashing my car then I suggest not touching me yet.” Dean warns, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
“Can I at least hold your hand?”  
  
“Aw, you’re such a sap, Sammy.” Dean sasses.  
  
“Shut up and gimme your hand.” Sam says, holding his hand out. Dean cautiously takes it, firmly gripping it as it doesn’t cause a major reaction. “Almost there.”  


* * *

  
“C’mon. Let me help you.” Sam says, about to help Dean out of the car.  
  
Dean bats his hands away, protesting, “No, I won’t be able to stop myself from pouncing you if you touch anything other than my hands.”  
  
“I don’t care, it’s gonna happen either way. Plus, you can’t walk by yourself in this condition.” Sam says before grabbing the underside of Dean’s arm to pull him up. Though it causes a major reaction as Dean jerks away and groans, clenching his jaw to keep himself together.  
  
“Damn it, Sammy! What did I just say?” Dean reprimands, glaring at Sam.  
  
Sam mutters, “We don’t have time for this,” before grabbing Dean and picking him up, causing Dean to yelp in surprise and at the touch, tightly wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist.  
  
“Oh god. Sam, warn me next time! And how did you do that so easily?! I’m 200 pounds!” Dean asks, trying to keep himself together.  
  
“I’m strong.” Sam answered, closing the door before walking towards the bunker doors.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t make this a habit.” Dean says, blushing a little, trying to ignore the satisfied feeling being carried brought.  
  
“You know you like it.” Sam replies, smirking as he walks into the bunker. “Watch your head.”  
  
Dean ducks his head and ends up laying his head on Sam’s shoulder, the contact soothing him. “Don’t get used to this either. I’m not always this clingy.”  
  
“Uh huh, sure.” Sam fake agrees, smiling. Sam goes down the stairs before making his way towards his and Dean’s rooms. “Your room or mine?”  
  
“Mm.” Dean mumbles into Sam’s shoulder.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Mine.” Dean clarifies. “‘S closer.”  
  
Sam nods before opening the door, walking in, and closing it. Walking closer to the bed and leaning down to place Dean on the bed doesn’t go as planned as Dean doesn’t let go. “Uh, Dean? You gonna let go?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Dean, we don’t have a lot of time left. We need to get started so we need to take our clothes off. That involves you letting go. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Sam tells Dean, trying to place Dean on the bed again, this time succeeding. “Thank you. Now, get your clothes off. And where’s the lube?”  
  
“Bedside table, bottom drawer.” Dean answers, quickly taking his clothes off and flinging them at random directions.  
  
Sam shakes his head as he carefully takes his clothes off, setting his clothes on a chair.  
  
“Sam, hurry up!” Dean most definitely doesn’t whine. Sam grabs the lube from the drawer before climbing onto the bed.  
  
“So, is there a specific way we need to do this or do we just have to do it?” Sam asks, looking down at Dean.  
  
“You gotta, you know, in me.” Dean answers, blushing.  
  
“Ah, and you’re alright with that?”  
  
“Do I have a choice?”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Yes, I’m alright with it. Now kiss me already!”  
  
“You’re bossy.” Sam mutters before leaning down to kiss Dean, softly settling his lips onto Dean’s. The contact makes Dean moan, wrapping his arms around Sam and pull him down on top of him.  
  
“No, I’m trying to keep myself from overheating to death.” Dean corrects before deepening the kiss.  
  
“Oh now you’re trying to stop it?” Sam mutters.  
  
“Less talking, more fucking. Sam, I need you, _now._ “ Dean sternly says, feeling his body become hotter. “We don’t have a lot of time left. I can feel myself getting hotter.”  
  
“I really wish I could take my time.” Sam says, moving lower, putting lube over his fingers.  
  
“I know, me too. We can do it later. Oh... Sammy, please.” Dean agrees before moaning as Sam presses a finger into him. “ _More._ “  
  
“I know we don’t have a lot of time but I won’t hurt you. I’m not exactly small, Dean.” Sam says, slowly adding another finger.  
  
“ _Yes..._ I didn’t expect you to be, Sammy. You’ve always been larger than average. Figured you would be down there, too. Ah, right there.” Dean replies, moaning as Sam swipes against his sweet spot. “Do that again. Please.”  
  
Sam presses against that spot again, making Dean buck his hips and whine. Sam adds another finger, stretching Dean’s tight entrance. “You’re so tight, Dean. And warm.”  
  
“Yeah, the... _oh..._ warm part probably isn’t the best.” Dean groans, feeling the burn of the stretch. A wave of dizziness washes over him. “Sam, I... I don’t feel too good.”  
  
“Shit, hold on. I got you. I thought you said it would slow down?” Sam replies, gently removing his fingers and slicking himself up.  
  
“Maybe... Maybe you have to be inside me first... I dunno...” Dean trails off, eyes closing.  
  
“Hey, Dean! Wake up, Dean! You’re gonna be fine.” Sam tells Dean, slapping his face a bit. Positioning himself, Sam slowly presses into Dean’s tight hotter-that-normal heat. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You feel so good, Dean.”  
  
Dean moans at the burn of the stretch, wrapping his arms around Sam, needing as much skin contact as he could get. “Shit, Sammy! You’re so big. Ah fuck.”  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Sam asks, becoming concerned.  
  
“N- No. I just really need you to move. _Please_ move.” Dean begs. “And don’t hold back, not now.”  
  
Sam slowly pulls out before slamming back in, starting a fast pace, his hips slamming into Dean’s.  
  
“Yes! Sam! Please, more! Oh god, so good! _Harder_ !” Dean cries, holding onto Sam. Sam stops to lift Dean’s right leg over his shoulder before starting a harder, faster pace. “Fuck, Sam!”  
  
“I am.” Sam grunts, holding onto Dean tighter.  
  
Dean threads his hands through Sam’s hair, pulling on it a little, wringing a growl out of Sam. Dean’s eyebrow goes up before he tugs on Sam’s hair again a little harder, a moan coming out of Sam. “Got a hair-pulling kink there, Sammy?”  
  
“Shut up.” Sam tells him, tilting his hips a bit, hitting Dean’s prostate over and over again, making Dean become a moaning mess.  
  
“Sammy! Please! I need- I need to come! Make me come, please! Sam!” Dean begs, tears of pleasure in his eyes.  
  
“Oh god, Dean! I’m so close. Come with me, Dean.” Sam groans, sliding a hand in between them and stroking Dean’s hard cock.  
  
Only a few strokes later is Dean screaming as he comes, his release splattering in between the two. Sam shouts Dean’s name as his brother’s walls constrict around his cock, wringing his orgasm out of him.  
  
The two brothers’ panting is the only thing heard in the room as they catch their breath.  
  
Sam breaks the silence first as he asks, “Are you okay? Is it over?”  
  
It takes a moment before Dean can answer, “Yeah, I think it’s over. Now get off of me.”  
  
Sam smiles before gently pulling out and collapsing next to Dean. Well, that’s what he meant to do. What really happened was he ended rolling off of the small bed onto the floor after yelping in a completely manly and dignified way. Dean cracks up laughing at the yelp alone.  
  
Dean eventually peeks over the side Sam fell off of, still chuckling, “Are you okay?”  
  
Sam, facing down, answers, “Ow.”  
  
That answer only makes Dean laugh harder, almost falling off the bed himself. Sam turns over and glares at Dean.  
  
“‘Oh no, Sam. Are you okay? I hope the man that I love and saved my life numerous times is okay!’” Sam sarcastically says, mocking Dean.  
  
“I asked if you were okay.” Dean defends. “Are you okay, really?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam answers, sitting up. “It was kinda funny, huh?”  
  
“Oh yeah. I wish I could’ve recorded that. Especially the yelp.” Dean replies, starting to laugh again.  
  
Sam stands up and, carefully, lays next to Dean. “We’re gonna need to figure something out with the beds ‘cause this isn’t working.”  
  
Dean snorts, “No, no. I think it’s working.”  
  
“Just wait ‘til it’s your ass fallin’ out of bed.” Sam says, smiling.  
  
“Rather not. But we’ll take care of that later. Right now, we sleep. I’m exhausted.” Dean says, closing his eyes.  
  
“Goodnight,” Sam says, before adding, “I love you, Dean.”  
  
“I love you too, Sam. ‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Send in requests for the upcoming days that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
